501 Where's My Birdie?
by Verbophobic
Summary: Top pairings Vex/Oc Bo/Dyson Kenzi/Hale Set three years after Season 2. Told from 3rd person, mostly around Bo. Bo's new case is from The Morrigan, the woman she had vowed never to help again after a certain other case. But when she's intrigued not only by the Morrigan's offer but the details of the case she figures she needs to take it. If only to help save a girl.
1. The Morrigan's Case

**It was a close choice between two people for this oneshot or short story. Vex from Lost Girl, Or Loki from Thor and The Avengers (adaptaion of Thor 2011; adaptation of The Avengers 2012) As of this moment it's Vex because Loki has an archive 4,225 (avengers) and 3,021 (Thor) on FF.N and Vex has a grand total of- wait for it, wait for it 1. I'm serious lol. Poor guy is so unloved. But if by the time I get to wherever it may or may not switch stories entirely. And what's the Kenzi hale ship called? Kale? Henzi? I so ship them. Also I'm a big Bo/Dyson shipper. **

Summary: Bo's new case is from The Morrigan, the woman she had vowed never to help again after a certain other case. But when she's intrigued not only by the Morrigan's offer but the details of the case she figures she needs to take it. If only to help save a girl. But then it seems as if there was something that everyone but her knew, what will this case hold in store for not only Bo, but everyone's relationships?

Relationships: Bo/Dyson Kenzi/Hale Lauren/? Vex/Oc

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/Friendship

Chapter One: New Case

"Bo, be a dear and help me," A lovely woman in a tight blood red dress said as she sat in her chair playing with a delicate brown curl. Power emanated from her as she sat behing a thick wooden desk with little to nothing on it and the girl she spoke to knew who the woman was in the succession of power, The Morrigan.

"I told you before, Evony, after what happened with _briefcase 229_ that I wasn't going to help the dark- mostly you- again." Bo cocked her leather clad hip and rested her succubus hand upon it. That had happened close to a year ago now and she had kept away from the Morrigan pretty well up until now.

"_Briefcase 229_-!" Evony, the Morrigan's real name, began to yell in outrage before calming herself and shaking it off, "Briefcase 229 does not matter, at the moment," she hissed, "this is of greater importance. A certain Dark Fae has been kidnapped and we _need_ her. If she isn't found soon a good friend of yours on our side will be in great trouble. If you find her, alive, and bring her back here," Evony waved her hand to show she meant her office place, "you will be greatly compensated. Enough so that you may even get walls in your place. Maybe you'll get rid of that horrid draft too."

"Why is she so important?" Bo asked and she shifted to cross her arms beneath her large breasts. The tight black shirt was nothing out of the ordinary for the unaligned succubus, "it's not like you to call me in for a missing person, most times you and your friends are trying to dissuade me." She distinctly remembered a case where it had been a Dark Fae that had hit her hard upside the head to keep her from saving the missing girl.

"She's dating someone that has the favor of the elders. So if this guy finds out she'd missing, and he's being sent on bogus meetings until she is found, he may try to take it into his own hands." Evony looked at her left hand and pulled her lips back in distaste, the red of her nails was chipped. It was disgusting, she'd only had them painted a few hours ago too.

"Why can't this mysterious guy get her himself?" Bo asked, knowing there was a catch to this somewhere. The Dark never tell her everything and that's the exact reason she hates taking work from them.

"The girls family are a mix of light and dark and we suspect it's the light part that has her. Neither part likes the guy she's dating but the dark know better than to do something about it. Because this guy takes what he wants, and he wants her, but she wants him too so don't worry your pretty little head about that," Evony quickly put in as she saw Bo opening her mouth to say something and she pressed a button on the phone on her desk and when it beeped said, "send Veronica in, my nail polish chipped. Is there anything else you need, Succubus?"

"Yeah, a hell of a lot more information on this girl-" Evony pushed a small folder forward and Bo reached to grab it. Her hand just touched it when-

"And Bo," Evony said grabbing her arm, "if you mess this up, you'll have one pissed off boyfriend to worry about coming after you. Because if you do I'll pin it all on your unaligned ass. Be careful because he is awful powerful too."

Bo snatched her arm back and left taking the file with her and brushed passed a hurrying girl that smelled an awful lot like nail polish and remover.

.~:*:~.

Bo sighed heavily and pushed to file over to Kenzi. "I don't get it," Kenzi said upon finishing her reading and pushing the file back to Bo, fish net covered her arms and her black painted nails slid over the file as she pulled her hand back, "What's the problem. The file had the information of her Light side's location so why is there a problem?"

"Because," Bo said and looked at her Gothic friend, she had recently died the strands on either side of her face magenta so they easily caught Bo's eyes, "it's not only a Dark girl but the Dark is sending me out on this. They never tell us anything and you've seen how blacked out the file is. It mentions her boyfriend but his name is so blacked out- why can't we know who he is?"

"Why does it matter who this guy is? If we go in, get the girl, and get out it won't matter." Kenzi pointed out. Literally, her finger pointed out the girl's picture from the open file.

"I don't know, but it's never this easy with the dark." Bo hesitated, remembering something else the Morrigan said, "and the Morrigan said something. I think it was that if this girl isn't found a Dark Fae that's on our side would get hurt. I can't think of any Dark Fae that I know that this girl could be connected to. Or was that just a threat to get under my skin? 'Cause if it was, it's working."

Bo let her head fall and slam into the counter and she could feel Kenzi's supportive hand rubbing her back. "What's the matter, Bo?" A deep and familiar voice questioned and Bo smiled softly, oh how she loved this man.

"Babe, how are you?" The sound of two lips quickly sharing a kiss made Bo laugh, who would have guessed that Kenzi and Hale would become a thing? The whitest human girl with a Gothic kick, dating the handsome, dark skinned and toned siren? Bo loved the couple and never let them forget it.

"Bo?" Dyson again asked and it was Kenzi that told him.

"New case has Bo worried, she thinks the dark are pulling a fast one again." The file was hidden beneath Bo's crossed arms that surrounded her head and as she sat up she pushed the file to the opposite side of the bar where it fell unnoticed and onto Tricks side of the bar.. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want the two detectives to know much about this girl.

"Do either of you two know what the Birds of Prey are?" Bo asked and it was Trick that answered.

"What do you need to know about them? They are a peaceful sort despite their name, given that for their battle prowess back in the olden days."

"Well we've got a missing one that needs to be found, pronto." Kenzi said and Bo made a mental note to applaud her later. Because her relationship was still in the beginning baby stagesshe sometimes had trouble focusing while Hale was around. Especially when their hands were interlocked and fingers laced as they currently were. "Her name's Aelith-"

"Sutton? Aelith Sutton of the Birds of Prey? Who is asking for her?" Bo looked at Trick as if he had grown a second head so she didn't notice the look Dyson and Hale shared. But Kenzi, who was not in the least surprised by Trick's vast knowledge of nearly everyone and everything caught the men's shared look and tucked the information away in her mind to talk to Hale about later.

"Yeah, her. The Morrigan requested we find her fast. She thinks her light family took her. Wouldn't that be breaking the Law's though?"

"No, not for the Birds." Dyson replied. Kenzi didn't miss when Trick slipped up and knocked a glass over and bent to clean it up. It was odd for the old Blood King to do something like that. "Many of their women are 'Nest Mothers' Fae on both sides with hire either sided bird to be a babysitter. While kids are mostly human until puberty it's better to have a Fae babysitter in case anything changes of if Fae occurrences happen. At first it had been dark for only the dark and light for only the light, then the Dark had a baby boom and light were employed and a few years later the light had a baby boom and since then neither have cared about the side of the Birds."

"Actually, Dyson, it is against the law that the light took her- unless, and this is a big unless- it's direct family. Parents, and siblings only. If let's say her mother and father are light and she's dark, it's a real sketchy area on kidnapping. They could be grounding her is all, no matter her age. If the Dark went to get her or attacked it would be seen as the dark initiating a war. Which is why they want you, unaligned." Hale heaved a sigh. The five of the group was thinking the same thing, why did Bo have to get into all of this?

"Hello there, Bo." Vex said as he pushed passed Dyson and took a seat next to Bo, "You dame's busy? If you and your boy toys want, we could go to my place." He said wickedly and winked at them, "oaf!" He grunted when a succubus' arm connected with his middle, "I meant my club. You sure have a dirty mind though."

"I can't Vex, we've got a case." Bo dismissed and stood up.

"Uh, I'll just wait here for a bit Bo-Bo. Alright?" Bo kissed Kenzi's cheek and she looked to Dyson.

"I can't Bo, it's over stepping my territory. I'll explain later, tonight." Bo smiled at her love and left the Dal.

"What case has got her panties in a twist, Doggy?" Vex asked knowing he would piss the wolf shifter off. Dyson growled and his eyes flashed yellow. Oh how the two hated each other. They were able to get along, as long as Vex didn't say shit.

"Just a simple kidnapping. The Girl is- mmm" Kenzi was cut off when Hale kissed her. Her eyes narrowed and she knew there was something about this case. Something that has got even Trick on edge.

"Kenzi, babe, come over here," Hale dragged Kenzi away from the bar and down into Trick's inner sanctum. "You can't tell Vex anything about this case. You can't tell Bo what I'm about to tell you either. Just let her know Vex can't be trusted with this case, alright?"

"What was with that look you two boys shared when learning the girl's name? Or Trick's slip up. As much as I love kissing you, and I do love it, why the hell did you just do that?" Kenzi planned to interrigate Hale. Boy friend or not she planned to get every little detail out of him.

"This girl, Aelith, she's-." Kenzi choked on nothing upon hearing what Hale had to say. Hale told her everything. She understood why Vex could not be told any detail of the case and she knew why Bo had to think that Vex was untrustworthy for this case.

"Bo-Bo," Kenzi said when the ringing stopped and Bo picked up her phone, "listen, about this case," She gulped and hated not telling her best friend everything, "we can't trust Vex with anything. I need you to trust me."

"Kenzi, I do trust you. Really I do but why can't we trust Vex?"

"We can't tell Vex anything because-"

"Aw, Love, why can't you tell me anything?" Vex's voice surprised Kenzi and she let out a shrill scream of surprise.

"You asshole! Don't scare me like that," Kenzi cried at the hysterically laughing mesmer, "I'll talk to you later Bo."


	2. My Girl

Chapter Two: My Girl

Bo was extremely irritated by the time she finally got into the Sutton compound. It had taken her a week to get enough information that she was comfortable going in and in that time Kenzi had refused to tell her anything about Vex, even blowing up with her temper twice. Then Vex, dear God! The man was a broken record. Apparently Vex had noting better to do than blow off missions, to piss the Morrigan off, and constantly ask Bo about her mission.

His insistence to ask her ever five minutes only made her trust Kenzi more. "Hi, Mr. Sutton," Bo said once the maid had led her to the man's office, "I'm Bo, and I was wondering if Aelith-"

"She's not here. She ran away months ago with some man. Her services are not for sale anymore." He spat out. He was sitting relaxed in a large leather chair behind a desk with an open file in front of him. His right fingers thrummed on the page as his left hand held his chin up.

"Really?" Bo was honestly curious. Would she finally learn who this mysterious man was. "Perhaps you should go get her back?"

"As if, if my sister was stupid enough to leave so be it," Bo was greatly confused by this man. He was her brother yet he didn't care she left? "Probably knocked up by now. Anyway the guy is supposedly some important Dark Fae. If anything her dating this guy may get more Dark business for us. So, is there any other nest mothers we can interest you with?"

"Well I'm inquiring for a friend of mine, and she was asking me to ask about Aelith. I thought you were her father." Bo laughed and was about to reach over to let her succubus out when she hesitated. "Are you Light are Dark?"

"We bother were the odd balls of our parents and their parents, choosing Dark over the light. Our father has been acting odd recently so I've been forced to take over for the time being. Why do you ask?" His eyes narrowed at her and Bo shrugged leaning back.

Dark were always harder for her to control unless they were willing. "I was just thinking that your father was the head so I had been expecting to talk to him." The man 'ah'd and stood up.

"Well, Miss," He trailed off letting his sentence run.

"Bo, just Bo," She was getting up when he suddenly pushed her back down and looked at her intently.

"The unaligned Succubus?" Bo hesitated before nodding, he obviously knew her already so no point in hiding. "Find my sister, look into our parents first. I'll set up your papers to look like you're looking for a Nest Mother. She- she was happy with the guy, our parents hated that. She disappeared more recently, within the past two days."

"What? I thought-"

"I have to act like I don't care, that she's expandable, in front of customers or they could suspect that some girls want out but my father wont let them." This case just became more interesting than a simple missing girl.

"And your parents?"

"Mother has still been making an extra dish and fathers been preoccupied enough that I had to take over. They are hiding something."

"And what's your name?"

"Ari, her twin brother." Definitely more interesting. "Come tomorrow morning at ten in the morning. You'll be looking at the girls to see who is eligible for the position."

Just as she was about to tell him there wasn't anyone that needed a Nest Mother she understood what he was doing, giving her a way in. Not only a way in, but a _legal_ way in. "Will do. I'll uh be bringing a medical doctor that knows about Fae to help and my friend."

"Uh, the doctor is a yes, the friend unless she's the 'mother' then no. It's a strict policy that's been in practice for a hundred years since a group of women came in and killed three of our guards. Since then it's a single person or a couple. Doctors as long as they are sanctioned by either the Ash or the Morrigan are allowed. If I were you I'd look up as much information about us as I could. You are very uninformed, it will be greatly suspicious if you are looking for one of our mothers yet know little to nothing about our species."

Ari held out a sealed envelope, the Sutton seal holding it closed. "What is this?"

"Do not open it, bring it here tomorrow and guard will open it. My approval for you and your doctor are on the tickets. Once it is opened you two must keep the bracelets on or you will be seen as trespassers." Ari turned his back to her and Bo took that as him dismissing her.

Upon arriving at the Dal Bo spotted her group of friends. Lauren was there too, just the doctor she wished to speak to. Oddly enough Vex was dressed kind of nicely. "Got a hot date or something?" Bo called out jokingly as she walked up to the misfit group. Honestly misfit was an understatement.

There was the Ex-Blood King and Bo's grandfather, Trick. Dyson the bad wolf cop that she loved. Hale the siren leader of the Light Fae. Kenzi the completely normal Gothic human that was dating said Ash. Lauren a human doctor that has seen too much for her young life. Then there was the newer addition of the past two or three years, Vex. Gothic like, like Kenzi but more crazy. Bo herself was a succubus so she dressed in her dark and tight fitting clothes.

"Actually, yes." Vex said and he straightened his rolled up sleeve. Instead of his fishnet shirts and tight leather pants he wore casual black jeans and a black dress shirt, though he still had on his collar and the tattoo beneath his left eye wasn't going anywhere. His hair was still messy but he left out the product that gave it its slightly greasy look.

"Ooh, who's the lucky girl?" Bo teased her ex room-mate. After a few months of him living with her and Kenzi he'd moved back out suddenly and had rethought his life. This could be why he came back. Met a girl while out, fell in love, decided to settle down in a place where he had friends. Unlikely, very very unlikely. Besides he'd been back six months now, if he'd had a girl that long there was no doubt he'd have been showing her off by now. Probably met her only a few nights ago and was testing the waters to start a real relationship and not just a one night stand.

"You'll see," Vex said as he turned fully towards the entrance of the Dal on his bar stool to wait for his date to show, "you'll meet her. Probably like her too. But keep your paws off, wait, you aren't the dog here." Vex chuckled at his own joke and Kenzi was struggling to hold her laughter in. The joke was anything but funny, yet the fact Vex even voiced it was humorous. Ignoring Vex, Bo pulled Kenzi and Lauren to the side to talk.

"Hey, man," Hale said making Vex look at him, "you been waiting for her for a while now. You sure she's coming?"

Vex looked at Hale with eyes that seemed to see everything. Chocolate brown eyes had looked all over Hale in a matter of moments before Vex turned back towards the door. He didn't say anything but took out his phone to check the time once again. Seven twenty eight, the date was set for seven thirty so she still had a few minutes. But something felt off to Vex.

Time passed and soon enough Lauren left. Then later Bo and Dyson. It was nearing early morning when Hale left. Then just as Dawn was peaking Trick put a hand on Vex's shoulder, "I'm closing up, Vex," most times Vex would have been pissed that he'd been stood up, but tonight he was worried. He'd stayed only because he was afraid that if he left and she showed up she had been in trouble and had needed him. But what was worse was that she didn't show up. Not even a call.

"Hey Trick, if you see my girl, let me know," Vex pulled a photo out of the wallet in his back pocket. The picture had seen better days by far. Trick took the picture in his hands and sighed heavily as he looked at the young, smiling, woman in it.

"Alright Vex, but I doubt I will," Vex hesitated as he'd begun to stand and his eyes got a far off look, like he knew something was being hidden.

"Better safe than sorry, eh?" His cocky arrogant smirk was splayed across his face, yet it didn't reach his eyes.

Trick watched as the mesmer Fae exited. Trick walked to the door and locked it before returning to his home beneath the Dal. Setting on a table was a folder and with one last look at the picture Trick put it into the folder above a different picture, an older picture of the same girl.

.~:*:~.

The morning came fast and soon enough Bo was getting up and untangling herself from Dyson's arms. "Why do you have to go?" He asked sleepily, he was off for today so he had wanted to spend it with her.

"As much as I would _love_ that," Bo said as she slight her panties and pants on, "I have to find this girl. It's been a week already and for all I know she's a minute closer to death," Bo snapped her bra clasp together before pulling a tight tea-shirt on, "hey, speaking of girls close to their death, you don't think Vex would do anything to that girl that stood him up last night, do you?"

"No." Dyson was now wide awake but he closed his eyes, "oddly enough, he truly likes her."

"You've met her?" Bo was surprised and she sat on the edge of the bed, "when?"

"Needed Vex's advice on that case with the Lymph. She'd been there and he'd introduced Hale and me. Probably got sick last night or something." Dyson turned onto his side to face away from Bo and she sighed heavily.

"I know there's something you guys aren't telling me. What is it Dyson?" Bo was not pleased when he stayed silent.

"Say, Love, mind if I join you on your mission today?" Vex's voice called from the door and Bo was startled. Dyson just pulled the covers up again to cover his ass.

"I'm sorry, Bo," Lauren said as she entered behind Vex, "he made me let him in."

"Vex, I'm sorry, I can't. We're going to-" She said but he cut her off.

"The Sutton residence. Where Aelith is being forcibly held against her will." his anger was easily viable and he stalked forward. His mouth was twisted in a sneer and Dyson didn't hesitate to stand up. A growl ripped itself from the wolf shifters throat and Vex's strides stopped.

"Wait, you know this girl? How?" Vex looked at Bo and he saw in her eyes that she truly did not know.

"So no one thought to tell you. To tell poor little wonder woman succubus about her quarry. Who hired yo? The Elders? No, they'd make Evony do it. Was it her or one of your friends here? Well, who ever the fuck it was left out the important thing," Vex spat his anger turned towards Dyson who looked slightly like a whipped dog, "she's my girl."


	3. Aelith and Vex Revealed?

**Ps. For those of you interest I've started an 'Ask Vex' RP blog. Url is lost-girl-vex .tumblr so check it out will ya? Kisses to you all. **

Chapter Three: Attack and Conquer

"Your- the girl from last night? Or lack of girl?" Bo asked incredulously. Vex's dark eyes watched Bo intensely. He gave her a nod and she looked horrified at Dyson, "you knew?" The betrayal in her voice made even Vex's anger was forgotten for a moment. Bo's eyes showed her hurt and betrayal but she managed to hide it a moment later and turned to Vex, "You can't come. I'd let you if I could but I can't. It's a-"

"No friends policy, yes. But couples are allowed," Vex's smirk was not like his normal mocking one, it held only menacing animosity. He was anything but happy or joking at the moment. Once again Bo noticed something different about Vex, he was serious. It was a rare thing indeed to see the Mesmer as anything but mocking, "so what do you say? Be my girlfriend for a few hours so that I can get my real one back?"

"Bo," Dyson started to warn her but Bo gave Dyson a look that told him to stand down, he was in the dog house in her books for now.

"Of course, honey." She said that only as a way to irritate Dyson. She quickly and skilfully fut on her make up and then left with Vex and Lauren. They were going to get Vex's girlfriend back and then she and Dyson would have a long talk about what was an important detail and what was not for her cases but until then she would concentrate on the case and keeping Vex from killing everyone, "What do you know about this clan and all?" Bo finally asked Vex once the three were settled in the car.

"Birds of Prey have three clans. The Nest Mothers are lead by the Sutton's. Nest mothers are also the most fierce and deadly of the clans," Vex said as he pointed to a McGorges, he wanted a coffee.

"Oh great, why can't I get the clan that's nice and not volatile." Bo complained and she pulled into the drive through to order three coffee's.

"Actually, Bo," Lauren said from the back, "they are the least volitile. But many think that a long time ago their leader had mated with a Bear shifter and from there on the Mothers act like mother bears when there's a threat. Two sugars and light." She first told Bo then yelled out to the machine to get her coffee.

"A light, no sugar," Bo ordered, for some reason she'd been hating sugar recently.

"I take mine black," Vex said with a grimace while looking at Lauren, how did anyone take coffee with anything sweet in it? Bitter was better. Better bitter, sugar bugger, Aelith had said that to him once and he couldn't get it out of his mind every time someone ordered a coffee with sugar, "anyway the mothers are extremely deadly so try not to piss them off, leave that to me. Actually leave everything to me," Vex tried and Bo but gave him an unamused look, "had to try."

Pulling up to the window Vex gave Bo a ten dollar bill, where the hell did that come from? His pants were always so tight she couldn't figure out where he kept anything, "Vex," Lauren asked after getting her coffee and taking a sip, "does Aelith have your mark on her somewhere?"

Vex's eyes furrowed as he looked at the doctor but he nodded and wanted to laugh at the woman who grimaced as he took a nice long sip of the burning coffee, "right here, darling," he pointed to his cheek where his own mark laid. The three lines that hit at certain points to make a small triangle with the lines over hanging, "she'd begged me to tattoo it there a few weeks ago. Thought she really wanted to let everyone know she was mine, then before last week she'd started to cover it up with makeup. Why?"

"Oh, just something that I heard. I'd met a half shifter before, like the Birds, and he'd been marked with his mate's mark. Said something about how it meant he belonged to her and nothing the Fae could do about it. It's probably nothing but just wanted to know in case." Lauren began to murmur to herself and in a small notebook she'd brought began writing notes down.

Vex thought about any shifters he'd known and pressed his lips together. He'd know a few full shifters but Aelith was the only half-shifter he'd known. "Half shifter?" Bo asked. Girl was still quite clueless when it came to the Fae world.

"You know how Dyson shifts into a mut?" Vex said, "well half shifters don't fully shift. Like as a Bird they don't become tiny little nuisances that flit around, their wings average a span of eleven feet and they get talons. At least Aelith does. You know the ones with talons by their shoes. They keep their feet open so when they shift- you get it," he gave a dismissive wave, "they keep mostly human forms too."

The drive would take another half hour so Bo didn't hesitate to ask, "tell me about her?"

"She's beautiful," Vex said lowly and he kept looking out the window, thinking of the only girl in existence to have stolen his heart. The only person to have made it passed his barriers. Reaching into his right ankle boot he pulled out a picture, ah so that's where he shoved his crap, Bo could spy what looked like a black phone but she couldn't be sure. The photo he had was way more recent than the one she'd seen.

She only took a quick glimpse but Lauren reached forward and her fingers were millimeters from the photo, "you mind?" Vex's answer was handing the photo to Lauren, "she's gorgeous." The girl in the photo had wavy auburn hair that reached passed her shoulders to some point. With her eyes closed Lauren could only guess at the many colors they could be. But with the heavy coating of freckles that were splayed across the girl's cheeks and shoulders Lauren could only imagine that any color would pop out more. There, upon the girl's left cheek below her eye in the same spot as Vex's, was her tattoo marking. Her way or dressing was odd to Lauren.

She wore a dark green tank top that left her back mostly bare yet in the background Lauren could see snow and a black poncho. Looking towards the bottom she too saw that while Aelith wore black Tripp pants- the kind that had many chains- as she sat, flip flops were upon her feet. Lauren passed the photo back to Vex. Both women noticed how he looked fondly at the picture of the girl before returning it to his boot. "Of course she is," he said but both girls saw that he was putting up a front to hide his true feelings for the girl, "she's with me, she has to be."

Neither Bo or Lauren said anything and they let Vex keep up the delusion that he was able to trick them, "What's she like?" Lauren asked after a few minutes.

Vex took so long to answer that the girls doubted he would, but finally he said one word, "innocent."

"What?" Bo asked with a small laugh. She though Vex was joking.

"Aelith, she's too innocent, especially for me. She's never seen anyone die or be purposely hurt. She may be Dark, but she should have been Light. She thinks of me as something akin to a God, she adores me. You can see how young she is in her eyes and her smile. She's like a child compared to an adult, not knowing how cruel the world is or can be. Most of the Mothers are like that. But she knows I've done," Vex hesitated and glanced at the two girls who were listening intently to him, "if you dare repeat a single word of this I'll kill you in the most horribly painful and intimate way my demented mind can come up with," he warned and both girls promised to keep their mouths shut, "she doesn't care about what I've done 'wrong'. Says something like how it doesn't matter because she fell in love with me, not my deeds. You're going to miss the turn."

Bo made an extremely sharp turn so as to not pass up the road she was half way across, "damn," Bo cursed. She'd been so into the tale that Vex was weaving that she'd forgotten where she was. Looking at her two passengers she noticed how pale Lauren had become and how tense Vex now was, "what?" Bo asked harshly, it hadn't been her fault. Or rather she hadn't intended for this.

"She also get car sick." Vex said Bo and and Lauren chuckled thinking was joking but then when Bo looked at him she saw the same look that he'd had when talking about her. Was that his serious face?

.~:*:~.

"Well this wasn't how I expected it to go!" Bo yelled to Vex who had his back to hers and Lauren between them. One of her many hidden knives was quickly thrown into a guy that was too close to Vex for comfort and before his body could hit the floor one of their enemies grabbed the knife and stabbed a friend of his. Vex's Mesmer powers at work.

"Yeah, kind was hoping for a cake and party weren't ya, Love?" Vex joked back to her.

"Bo!" Lauren cried when a man jumped over a fallen friend for the succubus. Bo's knife flew from the controlled guy's hand and into the neck of the jumper.

"Duck!" Bo cried and both of her friends fell, neither knew who she was talking to but both knew when Bo said to do something you were to do it unless you wanted to get hurt. Vex felt something wet hit his back and Lauren saw his grimace when the head rolled, "we're sitting ducks here!"

"We can't get out! The only way to go is up, and guess who cant go that way?" Vex spat blood from his mouth and he grabbed a knife from Bo's waist and stabbed the man who's punched him. Then the knife went flying into another man's shoulder. The man pulled it out and began to attack his friends.

The men that were attacking them just kept coming. Vex knew what they were just from the smell alone. Fae that had tried to attack the Mothers. The second class of the Birds of Prey were fighters, The warrior class, those sent out to wage war. They didn't like to kill their prey, they liked to taunt them. These men were those the fighters had captured and tossed into this pit to fight for the rest of their lives and die by each others hands.

A rope suddenly came down nearly hitting Lauren. "Up you go," Vex took control of Lauren's body and forced to to quickly climb then he came after her to keep control of her. Bo came up behind him and twisted the rope around her leg so that as she climbed the Others, as the captured Fae were called, would not be able to follow them.


	4. Finding The Birdie

Chapter Four: Finding Her

Arriving at the compound after having nearly flipped the car in her mad turn the three piled out and went towards the entrance where Bo handed two buff men the envelope. One of them opened it and three bracelets fell out. One said 'Mother/Buyer', the next 'Father/Buyer' and the last had 'Doctor' on it. A lanky man walked out just as the men finished putting the bracelets on.

From this man's back were two large wings that were folded up. His eyes were yellow like that of Dyson's but the pupal was more narrow, cat like. His lips protruded just a bit so that his nose molded flat and into them. They also had an orange tinting to them. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply them let the air out. It was odd to see his half formed beak bed up into a smile, "Congratulations, Miss," he said and held out his hand, "I'm Onar, I'll be questioning you about what kind of Mother you are looking for to help set up interviews. Do you know the babies gender?"

"Huh? Oh, oh no! I'm not having the baby, my friend is and she asked me to come for her. This is my boyfriend and he wanted to come too to see what your services are like in case we decide to have a baby." Bo explained while grabbing Vex's arm. It was hard for him, but Vex withstood the urge to shudder and leaned towards Bo.

"You may want to decide soon," Onar let his eyes go to Bo's stomach before turning and saying, "Follow me."

Bo met Vex's surprised eyes and he asked quietly, "when were you going to mention this?" Bo looked at Lauren and Lauren too had on a surprised look that was far too easily able to be seen.

"Probably after I learned of it, this is the first I'm hearing of this. Besides how much weight do you put on beak boy's words anyway?"

"Beak Boy," the man called out, "is a Nest Father, I know you're looking for a mother but I would have thought you'd looked into us too." He said calmly not really caring about whether or he had just been made fun of.

"Bo, as a Father he has the ability to smell the hormonal changes. If you really are pregnant then your hormones would give off a signature and he could smell it. Most Fae use the Nest Fathers to check if they really are pregnant or not."

"You're pregnant, Love. No way about it after hearing from a Father." Vex said ending the conversation before it got started, "now, what question do you wish to ask?" His voice was the epitome of calm even though inside he was anything but. As he walked these halls all he could see was himself making the little birds kill each other.

But he held himself in check and he realized, with the slightest bit of horror, that Bo and her ragtag team were slowly breaking through his barrier and becoming important to him. Important enough that he trusted Bo and was following her on this mission rather than doing it himself.

Halfway through the questions Bo asked to go to the bathroom and a maid took her away. Then then minutes later Vex and Lauren went to find her, against Onar's wishes of course. They came to find Bo being dropped into a hole in the ground and the two were quickly forced to go down too.

.~:*:~.

"Well you were not as secretive as I thought you would be, Miss Bo." A voice familiar to both Vex and Bo said. Vex immediately placed the voice and was in shock at how much the man looked like Aelith.

"Ari, thank you," Bo was shocked but she remembered her manners.

Vex on the other hand did not, "well, well, well," he said and Ari eyes him confused, "never thought I'd see you. Big bro to the rescue. Or was it big bro that ratted her out?" Ari's eyes softened, he too placed Vex's voice. "Well, how shall I kill you?"

Bo's knife, that Vex still had, was in a death grip. "It isn't like that, Vex. I love my sister and I think," He looked Vex over from head to toe, "I think you're perfect for her," the two men had a small staring contest before Vex shrugged and waved an arm, "this way."

Ari led them through multiple corridors and stopped at the top of a set of stairs, "aren't you going to come?"

"Bo, he can't," Lauren ran a hand over runes that were etched into the wall around the door, Vex too cursed, "Only me and you can. These runes keep all Dark Fae from entering."

"Will she be able to exit?" Bo asked suddenly and nearly shrank away when all three answered at the same time.

"Yes," the three said and only Vex continued with, "you bloody idiot, now hurry the fuck up." Bo felt her body tense up under Vex's control and he forced her through the door, "well, that's nice to know. While I can't enter my powers still work." He released Bo and let the two continue on their way, then once the girls were out of earshot asked Ari, "what are we going to do now?"

"You have a car?" Ari asked with a raised eye brown and Vex smirked. While Ari and Aelith shared hair color but not freckles it was obvious by how similar their facial expressions were that they were twins. Even Ari's right eye brow had a missing part to it in the middle- birth defect or something of the sort Aelith had once told him.

"No," Vex admitted, "but I have Bo's keys, haha!" he laughed as he held up Bo's car keys and jingled them. Oh he was good! Bo, all seeing succubus Bo, had just been pick pocketed by Vex. How she never noticed the loss of her keys from those ass tight pants she wore, he'd never know, "let's get our get away vehicle ready shall we?"

"I see why she likes you," Ari said with a devious smirk of his own, "she's always been a sucker for bad boys who were good guys." Vex tilted his head in slight confusion as Ari snatched the keys from him; bad boys who were good guys? What the hell did that mean?

.~:*:~.

Bo and the good doctor had notice upon coming back up the stairs that Vex and Ari were gone. Aelith leaned heavily on Bo due to her malnourishment. Apparently food and water were necessary for people to live, who would have guessed with how starved the girl was "Lauren, get my keys from my back pocket. We've gotta get out of here before anyone notices the dead guy in the basement." Bo could feel Lauren's hands on her ass, searching for the keys.

"They're not there," Lauren said, her voice taking on a panicked edge, "Bo, your keys are _not_ here." either way keys or no, car or no, the two needed to quickly get out.

"Right..." Aelith directed and even in her delusional state from dehydration she knew where she was like the back of her hand. Bo didn't question the directions that Aelith said and they'd soon arrived at a blank and unmarked door. Bo passed the too light girl off to Lauren and kicked the door open.

"Holy fuck!" Vex cried as he stumbled away from the door, "took you two long enough. He said, we've been waiting out here- Aelith?" Bo ignored the panic coming from Vex as he pushed passed her to get Aelith from Lauren. She herself opened the drivers door and a dozing Ari fell out. He hit the ground before quickly standing up and brushing himself off like nothing had happened.

"Shall we?" Ari asked as he headed to the passenger side door Lauren slid in that side while Vex, holding Aelith like she might break, slid in behind Bo.

"Hey, Doc, she gunna be alright?" Ari asked as Lauren looked over Aelith precariously in the now crowded car.

It was a few minutes before Lauren spoke, she wanted to do a full check up on the girl before giving a definite answer. But then with the way Vex was eying her she thought better than to with hold information like this at the moment. "I can't give you a positive answer, but," She said loudly when Vex opened his mouth to say something, probably witty, "she seems perfectly fine except for being dehydrated and starved."

**P.S. Oh man, do I have a plot twist for you guys or what soon. The only hint I will give is that it has to do with our FAVORITE couple. But No at this point Vex/Aelith are too underdeveloped to be that couple.**


	5. Episode's End

**Ok so when I said four or five chapter I meant for the episode. This is the end of the episode**

Chapter Five: He Fae-ed Up.

They had gone right to the Dal where the rest of their group was. It was no surprise to the three that had just came in that Hale and Dyson were playing pool and Kenzi sat at the bar having a small drink while talking to Trick. "Everyone out, the Dal is now closed!" Trick yelled upon seeing bruised and bloody Bo and Vex who also had an unconscious girl in his arms, "what were you thinking?" Trick hissed at both Bo and Vex, "do you realize how much trouble he could get in for going there?"

"As a personal friend of mine," Ari cut in, "he was more than welcomed by me."

"Yeah well," Kenzi said as she made her way to Hale's side, "just who the hell are you?"

Kenzi eyed the man over, not bothering to take notice of how Trick, Lauren, and Vex moved to a table where the girl was laid out so that Lauren could look over her better. The man, Ari, had nearly identical facial features as the on conscious girl save for his lack of freckles. He had the same long hair though his was straight and tied back in a low and loose pony tail. He was extremely tall but very lanky. If Kenzi had to guess she would think the girl had eyes that were as light blue as his with the same darkness encircling the iris.

"He's in a great deal of trouble, that's what he is," a deep voice called from the front of the Dal, "and if you return our daughter we will pardon the Dark's blatant disregard for the rules," a large man, in weight nit size, entered the Dal and behind him were a pair of horribly taken car of wings. They had many patches of feathers missing and looked as if they'd break if moved an inch. His eyes were an abnormal shade of brown, kind of like shit, "Barkeep, if you will."

Trick pulled an unwilling Laruen away from the table but Vex stayed, he leaned forward when he heard something, "I claim her! She belongs to me!" Vex cried out when he stood back up after listening to the girl mumble soemthing.

"Vex, she needs to bare your mark already to be claimed," Trick said and he pitied the man, he knew about claiming but not all of it- did he just lick her cheek? Vex then rubbed the section that he'd licked, not wanting to waist time asking for water. And there beneath now smudged freckles was a black tattoo that matched Vex's own.

"No!" The man cried and his guards tensed to attack, "I will not allow this outrage! She is to be married and marked by another on the marrow! You will not be allowed to state your claim in public! Kill them, all of them!"

"Stop!" Hale called out and moved forward, the man didn't show any recognition, "as the Ash I will not allow you to do this. Leave and you will be pardoned, stay and you will thrown into my personal dungeon."

"He jests," the fat man said yet his men didn't attack, "if you don't kill them I will sell your mates off." That got the men moving. Dyson shifted halfway and tore the throat out of the first man to get close to him. Just as another man was about to get Dyson from behind Hale whistled and the man gawped in pain falling to the floor as blood trickled out of his nose and eyes.

"No, stop! Don't kill them! Ari cried out moving to knock out two that were getting too close to Bo's knives for his comfort, "stop this madness father!"

"Not until your unfaithful bitch of a sister is mine!" Aelith and Ari's father turned towards Vex who was standing on top of the the table that Aelith was on, his feet positioned where one was on either side of her and he could easily defend all sides.

"Vex, look out!" Kenzi cried seeing the fat man's wings rise up, the tips a pointed razors tip. He was obviously not a Nest Father, Vex didn't know if he was a Scout but doubted that and figured him to be a Fighter class instead. Not sure of which type of fighter dues to his immensely poor shape but with the dagger tips for feathers he was obviously built to kill.

Vex used his powers to throw a man at Aelith's father but it didn't go like Vex had hopped. The man did not care one bit about his own, not in the least for he sliced the man's head right off and still threw a few dagger feathers at exposed Vex.

The sound of pinging caught Kenzi's attention and all she could say or mutter was "wow" then someone hit her on the head and she was down and out for the count. But Ari had gotten in the way of his fathers daggers using his own metallic wings as a shield. While only the very tips of his fathers wings were pointed and weighed with strong silver Ari's own were edged with it. The entire black feather had a deadly silver edge to it but the black was a metal itself.

"If you will not stop this madness then you leave me no choice!" Ari called out loudly, "as the heir to you I challenge you for the right to rule!" All of the Avians stopped and looked in horror at Ari, did their next in line not know what this meant? To challenge for ruling meant life or death battle, no knock outs only death would be accepted.

There hadn't been a challenge in the passed five hundred years and that was with Ari's own father. Killing Ari's grandfather had gotten him the thrown instead of Ari's older uncle. "You would kill your own father, just to rule?" Ari's father asked and Ari hissed, showing his hundred of small pointed teeth.

"I would kill you to protect our flock. You have grown crazy in your madness, it is time for you to step down. Or accept my challenge." From his side Ari drew a previously unnoticed sword. Actually a lot had changed about Ari, his suit and tie were gone only to be replaced with a black for fitting shirt and black jeans. Bo also noticed that he hadn't had wings a few moments ago either. Someone needed to explain to her what the hell was going on.

"You will not kill me, I will get rid of you then your sister _will_ be wed to the Venturi!" Vex hesitated before turning to look at Trick, his eyes were as shock filled as Bo's were questioning. As Ari and his father clashed Vex hopped off of the table to stand in front of it, still protecting an unconscious Aelith.

"The Venturi are a powerful clan of Dark Fae, Air demons responsible for air born natural disasters. Katrina, Irene, Sandy, all were created by Venturi. The only one that the Venturi answer to is mother nature," Vex explained when Bo wouldn't stop asking Trick, "if they had had a pact with Aelith's father they would be disgusted with how he treated what would be there's. They'd kill him themselves first." A chill ran up Vex's spin as a the slightest of breezes encased him, "only one thing would make them angrier."

"Yes, just one." A man said in a soft whispery voice that had Vex nearly shaking. Even though his voice was so low the two fighting stopped mid strike towards each other, "Astair, do you know what that is?" The man floated forward heading towards the two that had fought. Astair, apparently his family liked names that began with the letter 'A', backed up shaking with fear, "Well? What is it that we hate the most?"

"I-I didn't know. She- she did- didn't have a m-mark when we looked looked over h-her."

"My friend, Ari, we will rediscuss our terms of comradeship after your inauguration." Then the Venturi's eyes fell upon Astair once more. The wind picked up immensely and all had to cover their eyes to protect themselves and once the violent natural force died down, they were two people short, one Venturi and one king Bird.

.~:*:~.

"Dyson," Bo said once they were in private. There was so much she needed to tell him. Many things could wait a day or two but there was one thing that could not, "you kept important information from me, information that may have ended up getting us hurt."

"Bo, knowing that Vex was dating-"

"Was one of the most important details of the case. Waht if Vex had found out she was gone and attacked wihtout me? Or attacked while I was in there saving the girl?" Dyson winced when he thought of the trouble that could have indeed landed her in, "If I'd known sooner I could have gotten more information, necessary information, from vex and not have wasted an entire week getting it. I could have gotten that girl out sooner."

"Bo, let's not talk about this."

"No, Dyson, we are talking about it." Dyson groaned and rolled his eyes, "I-" She wanted, no needed, to tell him about being pregnant. "I want to break up."


End file.
